Heatwave
by mdchica83
Summary: Oliver and Felicity give in during a heat wave in Starling City
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching an old episode of Roswell recently and was inspired. Enjoy this completely smutastic story. Chapter 2 should come soon.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Arrow.**

* * *

Felicity contemplated taking one of the ice cubes floating in her cup of water and rubbing it along her neck. Despite the four fans she had on full blast and positioned to blow right on her, she was burning up. Starling City was experiencing an unusual heat wave. Everyone in the city was holed up in their homes, basking in the glory that is central air. She however was in the basement of a club, sweating, because a certain green loving vigilante decided he needed to go out on patrol.

"You said one hour Oliver," she grumbled into the com link. "Its been two."

"Felicity," he said. "There was a robbery."

She groaned in frustration. "Two stupid teens stealing ice. Ice Oliver. I'd steal a bucket of ice right now and bathe in it."

A choked sound came over the com link before Oliver said, "Okay I'm on my way."

Felicity sighed in relief. Finally! As soon as he arrived back, she was leaving and taking a cool shower at home. She began shutting down her computers, leaving one up to run its usual searches. She slid on her blue flip flops and straightened the straps on her white tank top. She eyed her cup of ice water again and imagined dumping the whole thing over her head. Right now, that would feel really good.

Five minutes later, Felicity stood a safe distance away from her computers, and poured the ice cold water over her head. This is how Oliver found her. Glasses off. Hair down. Shirt wet. And her moaning in what sounded like relief.

"Felicity?" He said cautiously. His eyes quickly took in the way the wet parts of her shirt clung to her skin.

She jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. "Oliver! You're back."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She looked at the cup in her hand, down at her transparent shirt and back up at him. "Cooling off and unintentionally participating in a one woman wet t-shirt contest."

Oliver pushed his hood off as his eyes traveled down to her shirt. Heat pulled low in his stomach as he realized he could clearly see the outline of her nipples through her shirt. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to rip her shirt off and taste her. If he wanted to be honest with himself, this wasn't the first time the thought entered his mind. More than once, when she wore those tight pencil skirts, he wanted nothing more than to run his hands up her legs and make her scream in ecstasy.

Shaking himself out of his increasingly heated thoughts, he forced his eyes to look back up at her. A blush stained her cheeks as she nervously bit her bottom lip. His eyes narrowed on her lips, wanting nothing more than to feel the heat of her bite against his mouth.

"A one woman wet t-shirt contest?" He asked.

She pulled her shirt away from her skin, attempting some modesty. "If you haven't noticed, and I don't know how you couldn't in all that green leather, it's hot. And you. for some reason, don't have any kind of air down here. It's like I'm roasting in here. And do you know what this heat does to my babies?"

He shook his head, too distracted by the water dripping from the ends of her hair, to pay too much attention.

"This heat slows down my babies," she continued. She twisted the end of her hair to rid it of some of the water. "And I'm hot...well not hot hot...though my boyfriend from college thought so. But what I mean is it's hot in here."

Oliver chuckled. "I've judged a few wet t-shirt contests in the past."

"Hate to break it to you Oliver," she said sarcastically, "that really isn't a surprise."

He unzipped his jacket, revealing the fact he wasn't wearing his usual white t-shirt underneath. Unable to stop herself, her eyes fell to the muscles revealed. She'd had so many fantasies regarding his chiseled chest and should be illegal abs. Why was he taking off his jacket? And why was he looking at her like she was dinner?

"Oliver?

Jacket gaping open, Oliver walked to her until he was right in front of her. He could smell the floral scent of her shampoo. This close, he could see the rapid beat of her pulse. He wanted to lick her right at that pulse point.

Felicity reached up and felt his forehead, concerned by his silence and staring. "Are you okay? You're not overheated? Do you need water?"

He shook his head no. He couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth next, even if he wanted to. Seeing her concern and how incredibly sexy she looked in the wet t-shirt, he had to tell her. He was going to drive himself insane with lust and longing if he didn't tell her.

"You're so beautiful Felicity."

Her hand dropped to her side. She stared at him as if he had grown an extra head. He thinks he made her speechless.

"Every time I see you," he continued, "I want to devour you."

Felicity visibly trembled at his words. "Devour me?"

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "Discover every secret pleasure point along your body." His hand traveled down her cheek to graze along her neck. "Discover if your skin is as soft as I've always imagined. Kiss every inch of you until I know all of you."

She continued to stare at him for a moment, processing his words. If she understood what he was saying, he wanted her. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Throwing caution to the wind, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

This took longer for me to share than I thought it would. Sorry for the delay. I am not quite satisfied with what I've written here, but it's as good as it's going to get right now. I may come back later and tweak it a little.

Thank you so much for you favorites/follows/comments! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. This will be the last chapter for this story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Arrow

* * *

If Felicity had known pouring a cup of water over her head, while wearing a white tank top, would make Oliver react so passionately, she would have done it a long time ago. If she had known the spark would ignite into an inferno at the first press of their lips together, she'd have thrown herself into his arms several months ago.

She trembled when he nipped her lower lip. Gasped when he gripped her ass and grinded their hips together. Went weak in the knees when he palmed her breasts through her wet shirt. Almost came when he ran his tongue from her neck to her shoulder.

Pushing him back slightly, she reached down to lift her shirt off. "Off now," was all she could manage to say. She wanted to feel her bare body pressed against his. Oliver stopped her from pulling the shirt over her head. Instead, he replaced her hands with his own.

"Let me," he demanded.

She watched his blue eyes darken as he slowly pushed her tank top up. His fingers grazed along her sides, sending zings of delight through her body. When he came to her breasts, he took a moment to admire how delicious they looked in her bra. Her breath caught in her throat, all her focus on what he was doing.

Finally her shirt was off. She stood before him in a sheer bra and shorts. "Touch me," she pleaded with him. "I need you to touch me."

He quickly obliged. His hand came out and brushed the strap of her bra off her shoulder, doing the same with the other. Stepping closer to her, he reached around and unsnapped her bra. It quickly fell from her arms and to the floor. Finally she could feel the hardness of his chest against the softness of her breasts. All pretenses of taking the moment slow flew away at their first skin to skin contact.

Oliver stepped back for a moment to take off his jacket and throw it to the floor. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and tugged her bottom lip before diving in. This kiss was different from their first. There was intent. They both knew where this kiss was leading.

She ran her hands up and down his back, reveling in the feel of his muscles. He groaned at her touch and deepened the kiss. Every part of her felt like it was on fire. Sweat trickled down both their bodies and their breaths became more erratic as their excitement grew.

Oliver broke away from her lips and began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, across her clavicle and paused at her breasts. Felicity looked down at him just as he took his first taste of her nipples. Her hands came up and gripped his head closer. This was perhaps one of the most erotic moments of her life. His eyes never left her face as he gauged her reaction to each nip, lick and squeeze. Despite wanting to close her eyes because of the sheer pleasure of his hot mouth on her breast, she couldn't look away from him. The adoration in his eyes intensified her need.

"Oh my gosh Oliver," she moaned. She could feel the fluttering of a orgasm building. Heat shot from her breasts to her center, winding her tighter and tighter. "Yes," she sobbed.

Oliver could feel his control slipping. With each moan from her, he wanted to lower her to the bare floor and make love to her until neither could move. If she came, from just his lips on her breasts, he'd snap. He'd wanted her for too long to believe he could have any kind of control.

Reaching down, Oliver unsnapped and unzipped her shorts. His hand quickly dived into her shorts and found her hot and wet just for him. He cupped her, causing a low moan to tumble from between her lips. He growled low in his throat as he pushed aside her panties and circled around her clit. His mouth at her breasts and his finger at her clit sent her tumbling over into the inferno.

Felicity's entire body shook as she clung to Oliver. Beams of pleasure shot through her body, blinding her to anything but the ecstasy she was feeling. Her cries echoed off the walls of the foundry and her nails left crescent shapes on his arms.

When her mind cleared a couple of minutes later, she found herself laying on the couch, naked, with an equally naked Oliver braced above her. Shocked by how hard she came just from the touch of his hand, she blurted out, "I think you've ruined me for any other man."

A satisfied grin flashed across his face. "Good."

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly in response. "Of course you would say that."

Oliver settled himself between her widening legs and ran his index finger down the side of her face. "You've already ruined every other woman for me," he told her.

Her eyes widened at his unexpected confession. Was he serious?

Oliver rested his head against her neck and took in a deep breath. "No one can ever smell as intoxicating as you."

He trailed his hands up and down her sides. "No other woman has skin that feels like silk."

Looking back up at her, he told her, "And none of them taste as sweet."

He plundered her mouth with his tongue relishing her sweet taste. Felicity's arms came up and tightened around his back. Her legs widened to accommodate his larger frame. She was desperate for him once again. However, this time she wanted him deep inside of her as they both reached nirvana together.

"I need you Oliver," she moaned into his mouth. She could feel him, hot and hard, teasing her and making her burn even hotter.

Oliver trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck. He nipped at her pulse, which was beating wildly, before making his way back up to her lips. He lightly licked her bottom lip before closing the distance between them. As their tongues entwined, he sank into her until he was fully seated in her wet heat. They both cried out at finally being joined together.

He broke their kiss and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head. "Please," she pleaded. Her body was so tense with need that she felt like she was about to snap. She needed him.

Oliver knew what she needed. He gripped her waist as he gave a sharp snap of his hips, plunging into her, causing her to cry out as fire shot to her center. "Is this what you need?" He pounded into her again, again and again. Their bodies moved in sync as they made love to one another. And it was making love. Not just sex. Not just an itch that needed to be scratched. Love.

"You feel so good baby," he groaned. "So good."

Felicity tightened her legs around his waist and gripped his back as reality began to slip away. She was in some pleasure cloud that nothing could penetrate. Throwing her head back, she let out a load moan. Her hips met each of his thrusts as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm.

Oliver pushed up so he could look into her eyes as she came. He hitched her leg up his side and increased his pace. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back and chest as he brought their bodies together over and over. All that could be heard were their harsh breaths and moans and the slapping of their bodies together. He was so close and so was she.

Felicity cried out when he reached down and circled her clit. With two more strokes, she came. A scream escaped her lips as pleasure exploded throughout her body. Wave after wave of ecstasy tore through her body and she wasn't sure if she would survive it.

Oliver shouted as he came. He gripped her hips tightly and held her close as fire raced through his veins. Never had anything been this good. As his body shook with ecstasy, every ounce of strength left him. Before he could fall onto Felicity, he turned them around until he was laying on his back and she was on top of him.

They both layed there for a few moments to catch their breaths. Felicity was at a loss for words; a first in some time. Sex had always been sex. Enjoyable but nothing to go crazy about. Previously, she found more pleasure in pleasing herself than with an actual guy. Oliver...he...he knew what he was doing! He touched, tasted and just found every single pleasure point on her body. She really hoped this wasn't a one time thing because she didn't think she'd ever be able to sleep with another man.

Oliver ran his hand up and down her smooth back. He could tell she was having some sort of internal conversation. He was happy to lay there holding her and watching the different expressions on her face.

"Felicity," he said, running a hand through her silky hair, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "That was really good."

He chuckled, loving how honest she was. "Just good?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said REALLY good."

His hands traveled down her back to pat her backside. "I was going for mind-blowing."

"Really?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling, as she brushed a kiss on his chest.

He groaned. As much as he wanted to go another round, it was still hot and a bed would be more comfortable. Plus, he didn't want Digg to find them naked on the couch. He wouldn't say anything to Felicity, but Oliver would never hear the end of it. "How about we get dressed and race back to your place on my bike?"

She perked up. "I have air. Wonderful cold air. And a bed." A smirk appeared on her face. "It's queen size."

Felicity rolled off of Oliver and started gathering her still wet clothes. She didn't bother putting on her bra and panties since she was sure they'd be off as soon as they got through her front door. Slipping on her shorts, she turned around and faced Oliver. He was still laying on the couch, gloriously naked, and enjoying the view.

"Ready?" She asked.

He nodded his head. Thank goodness for this heat wave because he was ready for a lot more than just a one night stand. Watching her stumble slightly as she slipped her shirt over her head, he knew he wanted a lifetime with her.


	3. Chapter 3

So I thought the last chapter was it, but apparently not. I won't say this chapter is the last, but for now it is. I hope you all enjoy this installment, which does feature smut. Thank you so much for you wonderful reviews. They are always inspiring. Hence why the quick uploading of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

She was trapped.

Pinned.

Unable to move.

Unbearably hot.

Felicity opened her eyes, confused as to why she was pinned to her bed. Her hair covered her face, blocking her view, and her brain was still fuzzy with sleep. Something heavy was draped across her wasit, holding her tight. Reaching up, she brushed her hair off her face and looked to her left.

Oliver Queen, was naked and asleep in bed with her. Her eyes widened when she thought of the naked part. He was naked. She was naked. They were both naked. Her mind finally cleared and she remembered what they did last night. In the foundry. Against the wall. On the kitchen table and finally in her bed.

It was his arm pinning her to his chest and his leg thrown over hers. He was throwing off body heat like he had it in excess. And, she thought delightfully, he was snoring softly in her ear.

How to get out of this predicament? She could wake him up. However, she remembered Diggs warning about suddenly waking Oliver up. She could try to roll off the bed, hopefully loosening his grip. She blew a puff of air, causing a wisp of hair to fly up. She had to pee but couldn't move.

Felicity was so focused on thinking of ways to free herself, that she didn't notice Oliver was awake, until she felt his hand make circular motions along her stomach. She gasped, looking over to find him staring at her.

"Good morning," he said softly. He reached up and brushed his hand against her cheek.

She blushed, realizing they were both naked and pressed against one another. "This is different."

"Yes," he agreed. "A good different right?"

She thought about it for a moment. Her dreams of love had centered around him for longer than she wanted to admit. Despite her daydreams, she never thought they would be here. The way he was looking at her right now, like she was the answer to his every prayer, scared and exhilarated her.

In response to his question, she tilted her head up until their lips connected. Last night had been heat and sating a need that had built for months. This moment was about them and what could be.

Oliver deepened the kiss and rolled her over until he was laying over her. He settled his weight on her. She gasped when his tongue traced the seam of her lips before pushing inside to lay claim to her. His hands came up to cup her face as he slowly melted every coherent thought with his tongue and lips. He sucked on her bottom lip before licking back into her mouth. Her back arched off the bed and pressed tightly to his chest. He growled low in his throat, feeling the hard tips of her nipples.

Breaking the kiss, Oliver attempted to catch his breath. "I guess that's a yes?"

She pretended to be confused by his question before replying, "Yes."

He grinned and pressed a quick, but heated kiss, to her lips. "Thank goodness."

She giggled, completely entranced by his look of glee. "As much as I would love to stay in this bed with you, I really need to get up."

"And miss out on morning sex?" He asked playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "I have to pee Oliver."

He chuckled and rolled off her. Felicity slid out of bed and sprinted to her bathroom, naked. Oliver meanwhile, laid back on the bed, replaying the events of last night. He fought his feelings for her. Potentially endangering her because she was seen with him, kept him from telling her how much he cared for her. Now that he had her, experienced how right it felt to wake up with her in his arms, he knew there was no turning back. Despite his concerns when it came to her safety, he was ready to start something more permanent with her.

Felicity came strolling out of her bathroom a couple of minutes later, this time wearing a pink robe. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing her glasses. He never told her, but he loved it when she wore her glasses. He had countless fantasies involving her as a naughty librarian.

Stopping at the end of the bed, Felicity took in the sight of a very naked and smiling Oliver. His blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Oliver patted the space next to him. "You out of that robe."

Chuckling, she played with the end of the ties of her robe. Giving him a teasing glance, she slowly untied her robe. It fell open, revealing her nakedness underneath. Oliver groaned at the sight. She was flawless, beautiful and somehow his.

Feeling a sudden streak of boldness, Felicity let her robe drop to the floor. She stood completely naked before him. Reaching up, she removed her hair from its ponytail and shook her hair loose. She was about to remove her glasses when he spoke up.

"No," he said in a voice gone husky, "Leave them on."

She shivered at the sound of his voice. Leaving her glasses on, she placed one knee on her bed and began crawling towards him. She stopped when she came alongside him and felt the heat radiating from his body. Oliver grabbed her and pulled her across his body.

"You make me feel like I'm fourteen," he told her. "I was so embarrassingly excited and nervous."

Felicity's hand rested her hand on Oliver's chest. "You make me feel like the luckiest woman in existense." Her hand trailed down his chest, past his abdominal muscles and stopped at his rock hard cock.

Oliver's hips jerked up at her first touch. He fisted his hands in the blanket underneath him to keep himself from grabbing her again. She maintained eye contact with him while she tightened her grip and began stroking him. She bit her bottom lip as she focused on giving him as much pleasure as he gave her last night.

"Fuck Felicity," he groaned when her thumb brushed over the head of his cock. A wicked grin broke over her face at his words.

"Does that feel good?" She asked. "I know you would taste really good too."

Oliver gasped as he imagined her mouth wrapped around him, licking and sucking. Driving him out of his mind. He wanted it. Wanted it bad. But he wanted to be inside her even more.

"Come here," he demanded. He needed her now.

Felicity felt a zing of electricity at his words. She didn't usually like it when he got all bossy, but in bed, it was a total turn on. She gave one last stroke to his cock, promising herself she would get her hands on him again, before letting go. She slide up the bed and laid down next to him.

Oliver wasted no time. He came over her and pressed his mouth to hers. Her mouth quickly opened, allowing his tongue entrance. She moaned, thrilled at his desperation. He hiked her leg up, settling himself between her legs. His other hand came up and enveloped her breast. Heat shot from her breast to her core, causing her to gasp into his mouth.

Oliver growled low in his throat, enjoying her reaction. His excitement went up another notch and he couldn't wait any longer. Aligning their hips, he easily slid into her. Felicity cried out in pleasure as he filled her completely. She grasped his shoulders and held on as he moved in and out of her. Her headboard, which luckily wasn't against the wall she shared with her neighbors, pounded against the wall with each of his thrusts.

"You feel so good baby," Oliver groaned into her ear. "Feels so good."

Cries escaped from her mouth as he increased his pace. Her legs came up higher on his waist, allowing him to slide deeper and hit a spot that increased her pleasure.

"Yes, yes," she chanted desperately. Her nails ran down his back as every part of her became focused on where they were joined. Oliver leaned down and captured her cries of ecstasy with a kiss. He gripped her bottom and pounded into her. They were both so close. She tightened around him before every part of her exploded and completely demolished her in the best way possible. Their lips broke apart and her cries could then be heard throughout the apartment. Oliver's shout of ecstasy was heard a few seconds later as he finally came. He gripped her hips tight and continued to thrust into her as ecstasy poured through his body.

Breathless and more than a bit sweaty, Felicity held Oliver against her chest as he tried to catch his breath. Each time felt more intense than the last. She wasn't sure how they were going to survive how compatible they were in bed.

Oliver was perfectly content to stay like this all day. Every ounce of strength was drained out of him and he couldn't be happier about it. He felt the brush of her hand over his head and sighed.

"Are you alive?" She asked.

Oliver laughed and propped his head up to look at her. "I don't know. Tell me in another ten minutes."

Her eyes sparkled with joy. "Since you're talking to me, and just blew my mind, I think you're fine."

"I think I am," he told her. "Especially with you here with me."

Her hand brushed over his head again. "Where else would I be? Besides QC and the Foundry of course."

Oliver knew now was the time for truth. He knew how he felt. He just needed to confirm what she felt for him.

"Felicity," he began, "I hope you know I want this to go beyond one night."

She smiled and nodded her head. "I kind of got the idea last night when you kept saying mine as you made love to me against the wall."

He remembered that moment. She was gasping and crying in his ear, making him so thankful for that moment.

"But don't think this doesn't mean you're not taking me out on a date," she continued. "A real date where you pick me up and I act nervous."

"We can do that," he agreed. "Will I get a kiss at the end of the night?"

Felicity smirked. "You'll get desert too if you play your cards right."

Oliver laughed, leaning up to steal a kiss. "I always play to win."


End file.
